Prom Night
by brkayace
Summary: Clare decides to give Eli her virginity on prom night in the episode "Time of my life". This is a oneshot of their time in the hotel room. M for sexual content. Possibly created into a series of oneshots depending on reviews. :)


Clare's body is so soft. Her cream skin and round curves satisfy the needs of Eli in a way that nobody could understand. He pushes himself up onto his palms, hovering above her and admiring her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" she chuckles impatiently, lips swollen and hair a mess from their violent kissing. He simply grins that adorable lopsided grin that Clare has come to love so much over the years.

"You, Clare. I've waited so long for this moment. I want to see you," he murmurs softly, lovingly. "You're so beautiful," he adds in a gratifying whisper while he leans down to press hot open mouthed kisses on her neck, trailing them down to her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Eli," Clare whispers, fingers tangling in his hair as her cheeks turn a bright pink. "Please," she begs, at a loss for words. Her body was on fire, hot with need.

"Is Clare Edwards begging me for something?" Eli teases, bringing himself back to eyelevel, lowering himself so that their bodies were flush against each other. She gasps as their sensitive _parts _brush together once more. Eli chuckles.

"So impatient, didn't I tell you this was going to be perfect?" he says against her eager lips. She moans with frustration.

"Why are you teasing me?" she gasps as he pulls away once more to watch her face as he massages her breast softly.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm preparing you, the more turned on you are the less it will hurt," he shrugs, nibbling her ear. It sends a violent shiver through her and she claws at his back, his fingers beginning to tweak at her nipples. She whimpers into his ear, and his manhood twitches with throbbing desire. "Fuck," he whispers, unable to speak conservatively. "You're making this hard," he adds. He didn't want to use vulgar language during this time, but she was turning him on so much, it was hard to contain those urges. He wanted her, _now. _

"I'm ready now," Clare cries as he encloses his teeth around the nipple he wasn't stimulating with his fingers. "Eli!" she gasps, legs wrapping around his waist and clutching him as tightly as she could. "Please, please I'm ready, this foreplay is killing me," she stutters, head thrown back. He pulls back and laughs.

"I would have never imagined, after all this time," he blinks, shocked, "I have been missing out on horny Clare for years," he chuckles again, gazing into her beautiful eyes. The eyes he fell in love with since the start.

"I never knew I had this in me," she jokes back breathlessly. "Ironically enough, since you seem to want to keep me a virgin forever," she adds a little bravely. Of course she was scared, but she was ready. She was ready now, and she was going to take advantage of that while it lasted.

"I'm sorry, I just love hearing you," he nudges her neck with his nose, manhood brushing against her heated virginity. "I want your first time to be as amazing as possible. I love you so much, and I'm so thankful you decided to give _me _your virginity."

"Make love to me," she whispers, overwhelmed with his statement, nails digging into the sweet spot she knew was located on his lower back. The spot that gave him an instant boner every time she touched it, like lighting streaks would shoot through his body with every stroke. His back arched and he gasped.

"Don't do that," he pleads, panting.

"This?" she hits it again, this time directly where the nerves were located.

"Gah!" he groans, body grinding against her and erection pressing into her, making them both gasp with surprise. "Fuck, okay, hold on," he murmurs softly, breath uneven and heart rate accelerated. He jumps up off of her and reaches over the side of the bed where he discarded his pants. He pulls the emergency condom out and slips it on in record time. Then again, he had not had sex in a long long time so this was surprising.

"Come here," she whispers, taking his lips in hers as their bodies brushed together again with hot molten desire. "Make love to me Eli," she begs, voice hoarse, never taking his lips off hers. He groans softly, her attitude surprising him.

He places the head of his erection at her entrance and begins to push, regretting not warning her when she whimpers with discomfort after the first centimeter.

"You okay?" he pants, kissing her over and over in order to distract her.

"Yeah…just push it a little further in," she tells him softly. He pushes further, and the further he goes the harder her nails dig into his back, the harder she tugs on his hair. As erotic and sexy as he finds it, he knows if he looks into her eyes they'll be glistening. Instead he keeps his head in her neck and pushes on.

"Stop!" she gasps, tears running down her face and soaking his cheeks and hair.

He pulls back, "I'm so sorry Clare," he kisses her and begins to pull out.

"Stop, push back in," she says, loosening her grip. "Don't take it out, just keep going further in," she explains. He nods in understanding.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he says, trying to contain himself. Another thirty seconds and he'd gotten the head in. Another minute, another inch… Then he met the thin barrier he dreaded having to break.

"Just do it," she whispers, tears streaming. He kisses her passionately, trying to ignore the throbbing and the need he felt. "I love you," she says before she lets her nails dig into his back, into the spot that shocks him into pleasure, knowing very well that he needed the extra push from his nerves.

He cries out in surprise and impulsively pushes through with a sharp buck of his hips, sheathing himself all the way inside of her. He groans unexpectedly and nearly falls apart in her arms. "Oh god you're so tight," he pants into her neck. "Baby, oh please Clare can I move?" he begs, never having felt a desire this insane before.

She squeezes her eyes shut and nods. He wipes the tears away from her cheeks and kisses her plump lips, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. He sighs with content. He's never felt anything more amazing in his life.

Clare wraps her arms around his trembling shoulders and endures his gentle thrusting, remembering what Allie and Jenna had said about it hurting. She didn't know it was going to hurt his badly! She tries not to think about the pain too much, but before she knows it she's wrapped up completely in her own thoughts.

It's Eli's desperate moaning and increased pace that snaps her out of her haze. It suddenly feels a lot better for her, and she realizes it's because she knows that Eli is enjoying himself.

"Clare," he stutters, "I'm close."

"Already?" she replies, holding his hips in place, letting him sink all the way inside of her. He buries his face in her neck and breathes heavily, halting his movements.

"I'm sorry, you're so tight, so warm…it feels so amazing," he explains, pulling back to look into her eyes and stroke the loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Well, yeah, but it's only been like…fifteen seconds," she laughs, surprised she's able to while being stretched the way she is. Eli grins at her, happiness showing through the lusty haze. She loosens up a bit, and suddenly the size of him isn't as overwhelming as it was a minute ago. She wraps herself up in a loving kiss, his lips turning her on again, and his beautiful body was only icing on the cake.

His muscular back was almost too much for her to handle, the way he moved himself when he began thrusting into her again. The way he shook, the way his entire body rocked when he made love to her. She spread her legs further, allowing him more access.

She cries out, clutching his shoulders and whimpering his name in ecstasy.

"What! Did I hurt you?" he stills, groaning softly and pulling back to look at her, face pained with the idea of stopping his movements.

"You hit my g-spot, or at least I think you did, please don't stop," she gasps, kissing him wildly, moving her hips up against his to encourage him. He groans into her lips and began moving again. He lifts himself up onto his elbows and watches her face contort with a mixture of pain and growing pleasure. "Deeper," she begs, spreading her legs wider, no longer hugging his hips. He reluctantly lets himself sink deeper into her, immediately throwing his head back and shoving himself in all the way when she clutches that spot on his back.

"Oh god, if you do that I won't be able to control myself Clare," he moans gutturally, body glistening with sweat as his hard work was starting to come to an end. He grips her hips and makes love to her desperately and heatedly, his peak nearly there.

She clutches his back again, moaning his name into his lips with irresistible pleasure.

"Don't hold back Eli, love me," she begs, holding him close. He presses himself against her and begins making love to her faster and more deliciously than he ever had to his previous girlfriend. But he wasn't thinking of her, because Clare was too incredible.

"I'm gunna-," he gasps, back arching, "Clare," then suddenly he's screaming, strangled moans spilling passed his beautiful lips. "I'm coming!" he rasps, the fire inside of him igniting in a mixture of rain and lighting. It's as if his entire world was crumbling around him as he stilled himself, spilling into the girl he loved while she kissed his neck and whispered his name beneath him. He shook and trembled violently, ecstatic spasms of wild pleasure were making anything sane impossible.

When he was finally through moaning in the euphoria, he collapsed against her, panting vigorously.

Clare trembled, and she whimpered slightly, hands running up and down his back, into his hair. She was telling him that she loved him. So he pressed his lips to Clare's neck, opening his mouth to speak when she interrupted him, "marry me?"


End file.
